


All the Small Things

by bafflinghaze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff, Humour, Jealous!Harry, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possessive!Harry, Top Draco, flangst, friends first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bafflinghaze/pseuds/bafflinghaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't know why, but when he saw Ginny and Draco together being so friendly, he had these <em>feelings</em> that he just couldn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Notes:** [drarryxlover](http://drarryxlover.livejournal.com/), I had originally envisioned something angsty, but then my brain just went _nah-uh_ and angst turned into something more like flangst and snarky!Draco became bantery!Draco and a bit dramatic!Draco, and the amount of fluff just increased exponentially...but I hope you like it!  
>  And, of course, this fic has been cut, polished, and shined by my wonderful beta, thir13enth :)

Andromeda was just entering the living room when Harry stepped out of the Floo.

“Oh, Harry, just on time,” she greeted. "I'm just about to leave for the Girls' Night out. Draco's already here."

Harry smiled. “Don't mind me then.” He stepped aside to let Andromeda get to the Floo. “Have fun,” he said cheerfully.

Andromeda smiled back. “I'll be back by midnight, but you and Draco are welcome to stay the night—”

“I know, I know.” Harry gave her an encouraging nudge.

Andromeda chuckled and Flooed away.

Harry threw his coat on the sofa and headed towards Draco's low, rumbly voice and Teddy's high-pitched squeals of laughter. They were in Teddy's rainbow-coloured confectionery of a playroom.

"Stop—stop! _Co_ , stop it!" Teddy giggled.

Draco pressed his face into Teddy's stomach, fingers running up Teddy's side mercilessly. "Hmm, Draco is not being here. I _Tickle Monster!_ "

Teddy's giggles renewed, and Harry grinned. He crept into the room...and jumped onto Draco.

“And I'm the Big Tickle Monster!” Harry roared, tickling _Draco_.

“Potter!” Draco yelped, just before Harry's attack sunk in and he started to chuckle.

"Unc' Harry! Unc' Harry!" Teddy had rolled out and stood up, hands on his hips.

Draco shoved Harry away and stood up in a smooth motion. He mimicked Teddy, with hands on his hips, as he looked down at Harry. "Unc' Harry, Unc' Harry," he said, though his tone was more mocking.

Harry grinned. “What is it, Teddy-bear?”

Teddy pursed his lips. “Grandma says we all must have dinner when Unc' Harry a—ariv—comes.”

"No delaying dinner time, Unc' Harry. Stand up, and make it quick," Draco added.

“Yeah,” Teddy affirmed.

Harry groaned. He held his hand out, and Teddy diligently helped him up.

“Good Unc' Harry,” Teddy said. He nodded gravely at Harry, and then at Draco. “Follow me.”

Harry ruffled Teddy's hair. "Alright, Teddy-bear. Lead the way."

Teddy took his task seriously, taking Harry's hand and pulling him towards the kitchen-dining area.

Draco immediately sat down at the table. He waved a hand lazily at Harry. “Well, fetch my dinner, Potter.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Typical Malfoy.”

“What does that mean?” Teddy asked.

“It means your Cousin Draco is a bit of a prat,” Harry replied mildly.

“Oh,” Teddy said, grinning. “Dwaco's a prat! Dwaco's a prat!”

“I heard that!” Draco said indignantly.

Harry grinned. He helped Teddy into his chair and set about laying out the food Andromeda had previously prepared.

*

After Harry finished putting Teddy to bed, he found Draco lounging on the sofa with a book on his lap.

Draco looked up from his tome when Harry entered the living room. “Why, it's Harry Potter,” he drawled. He looked Harry over and raised an eyebrow. “I think it's Unc' Harry's bed-time too.”

Harry rolled his eyes and collapsed on the adjacent sofa, burying his face into his arms.

“May I remind you that the guest rooms are in the other direction?”

“Wanker,” Harry muttered.

“There's no shame in admitting you want to go to bed,” Draco said, almost cooing.

"Stop it. I'll be functioning again in a couple'a'minutes," Harry mumbled. He turned his head away from Draco's voice.

Draco scoffed. “I fail to see how you could ever look after Teddy by yourself.”

When Harry didn't reply, Draco muttered something Harry couldn't make out.

The sound of the rustle of pages was repetitive and smoothing. The last thing he remembered hearing was Draco's exasperated sigh, before he let himself drift off into the warm darkness.

 

* * *

 

Harry and Ginny had separated after the War to “find their own way.” Mostly, Harry had been busy at the Auror Academy, and Ginny was off training for Quidditch. By the time Harry had finished the Academy and joined the force, Ginny was entrenched in the Holyhead Harpies. They had mutually decided that a relationship wouldn't be the best thing for them, but that just meant Ginny had become one of Harry's best friends. As such, no matter Ginny’s schedule—or Harry’s—they kept up a weekly firecall.

And so, on Sunday evening, Harry was sitting on the mess of pillows and blankets he had thrown in front of the fireplace, buzzing with the happiness that came with speaking with Ginny, even if she looked green in the flames.

"—and it turned out it wasn't one of the girls at all!” Ginny was saying. Her eyes were bright. “Some creep had snuck in and mixed them all up! Lauren caught him the other day, and she froze him with the most scared-shitless expression on his face!"

Harry chuckled.

Ginny smirked. "It was a blood bath for him after that. I won't tell you the gory details, but that bastard deserved it."

A voice called out in the background that had Ginny twisting her head away. “Just wait!” Ginny shouted. She turned back to Harry with an apologetic expression. “Sorry, it's just—”

“Just your final game of the season,” Harry finished.

"I know! I can't wait for it, but it means that the season's almost over..."

Harry grinned. "That means you'd be able to return to us, right? I haven't seen you properly in ages."

“But Quidditch, Harry, _Quidditch_.” Ginny shook her head.

Harry shrugged. "Pick-up matches. I'm sure we can get together some teams. Just as long as you don't play Seeker."

"Sounds like a plan. Sorry, Harry, I better get going."

Harry waved. “Alright, I'll see you soon.”

Ginny gave him an air kiss, and the connection cut.

Harry stood up, excited. _A week—Ginny will be back in a week!_ He was humming one of the Harpies' chants as he cleared the pillows and blankets. He was _definitely_ going to remind Ron tomorrow at work, so they can make a little get-together dinner between the four of them: Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron.

 

* * *

 

As planned, Harry got his little cosy get-together on Thursday night.

On Saturday evening, though, was Ginny's big return party, even if the Harpies' hadn't won the Quidditch cup. The venue was Hannah Abbot's pub down an alleyway off Diagon—served the best pub fare in Wizarding Britain, if Neville's word were taken. The entire place had been booked for the night, and when Harry arrived there, Ginny greeted him at the door.

“Hey, Ginny,” Harry smiled warmly.

Ginny gave him a hug. "You're here early. I'm surprised."

“I wanted to see you,” Harry replied, shrugging.

Ginny reached up and patted him on the head. “Oh, you're so sweet.”

Harry rolled his eyes. And then he stopped, looking over Ginny's shoulder.

 _Oh_ , he knew that hair _anywhere_.

Ginny followed his look. "Oh, yeah, Draco's already here. He's been telling me all about his new friendship with you." Ginny nudged Harry in the ribs. “Now, why haven't I heard about him from you, hmm?”

Harry tried to follow her words, distracted. “I—why haven't I heard about Draco from you?”

Ginny grinned. “You have, but it's not as though I could relay much of what he said, since it was all about you,” she said teasingly. "Draco's like, Harry this, Harry that, and did you know that Harry eats bread and butter with _sprinkles_? Why, yes, I did know."

Harry blushed. “Merlin, you guys talked about me?”

Ginny looped her arm around Harry's. “Of course.” She dragged him over to Draco, who was busy turning the pub's brown-red decor green.

“Slytherin much?” Harry said.

“Why, Harry Potter,” Draco drawled, “green is not only the colour of Slytherins, but also the colour of grass, and the colour of the Holyhead Harpies.” He picked up Ginny's hand and pressed a kiss onto it.

Harry stared at Draco’s lips and Ginny’s hand in shock. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that Draco could act the gentleman, but to _see_ it—

Ginny just tugged her hand away. “I can't believe you just did that!” She grinned, slapping Draco on the arm.

“Hmm, just for you, Ms Ginevra,” Draco said, in a low and breathy tone.

Ginny pushed Draco away from her. "Go back to decorating the place. Our colours are green _and_ gold, so don't go forgetting gold! Harry, why don't you help?"

His gaze turned to Ginny, suspicious of her blasé response. Ginny would _never_ accept that kind of “gentlemanly” behaviour; she wasn't a person to accept false affection.

Harry forced a smile. “I should put in the gold, yeah?”

Ginny patted Harry in the back. “Fantastic.” With that, she headed towards the door where more people had appeared.

“You heard her. Get to work, Mr Auror,” Draco said. He shot a spell at the lounges and cushions to make them a deep green.

Harry quickly snapped out a spell to make the cushions gold instead. “I didn't know you're going to be here.”

“Would you miss Ginevra's party?” Draco gave him a look. “Had you known, would you miss a chance to see my handsome face?”

“Well, no, but—” Harry frowned. What had he just agreed to? He wanted to say that he only agreed with the first statement, but—

“Precisely.” Draco smirked. He turned, his wand sweeping through the air. The wall hangings’ rich red became a shimmering pattern of grass and emerald greens. Harry countered by throwing in some golden snitches.

“I heard you talked about me to Ginny,” Harry said, trying for a teasing tone. “Do you think so much about me?”

“Why, Harry Potter, the Gryffindork, Golden Boy, and Big Bad Auror with bird-nest hair,” Draco sneered, “really, who wouldn't talk?”

“There's nothing wrong with my hair!”

Suddenly, Draco's hand reached up, his fingers sinking into Harry's hair. Harry froze, and his stomach started doing funny things.

"Hm, the bird-nest look is a lot like the just-shagged look. Very big-bad Auror." Draco smirked and stepped back before Harry could swipe at him.

“Ha-ha. At least I don't have little stuck-up bratty hair,” Harry shot back instead. Insulting Draco made his stomach feel better. It let him ignore the frantic— _tiny_ —yelling in his head of _why did Draco do that?!_

Draco jabbed his wand on Harry's chest. “Take that _back_. My hair is perfect, Mr Fashion-Challenged.”

“What if I don't?” Harry goaded.

Draco had a dark gleam in his eyes. “What do you think?” he said, his voice _low_.

Harry suddenly realised that they were standing face to face, _much too close_. Fuck, what was his heart doing? Harry forced himself to step back. “We duel, of course. I'm the big-bad Auror, so _I'm_ going to win.”

Draco raised an eyebrow in challenge. “Feeling cocky, Potter?”

Harry lifted his wand hand. “I am. Especially when I make this place sparkling with gold.” He flicked his wand and turned one of the grassy fields in a wall hanging into a field of golden flowers.

Draco scoffed and stepped past him, his shoulder brushing Harry’s. “You're _on_.”

*

Between the two of them, what had been a red-furnished and light-brown-wood-finished pub became something of opulent greens and gilt gold. The rich patterns of green on the walls gave an air of the forest land, and Harry mentally patted himself on the back on his rendering of the golden snitches and golden snidgets, ignoring that Draco had fixed up his flowers.

Ginny caught them both in a great jump that ended with her arm over each of their necks. "Everything looks bloody fantastic, guys. Thanks!" She gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

“Anything for the lady of the night,” Draco said modestly.

Harry snorted. Draco shot him an eyebrow wriggle, and Harry rolled his eyes. _Na-uh_ , Harry wasn’t falling for Draco’s act.

“Shut up, git,” Ginny replied fondly. "Why don't you boys get a drink? I've got your favourite butterbeer, Harry!" She removed her choke hold and pushed them towards the pub's counter.

Hannah was behind the counter, and she gave them a big smile as they approached. “A butterbeer for Harry, a Firewhisky mix for Ginny, and some century-old aged wine for Draco Malfoy, huh?”

“Yeah, thanks, Hannah,” Harry replied.

Draco leaned across the counter. “A butterbeer for me too, like Potter.”

“Will do,” Hannah said. “Ginny?”

Ginny shook her head. "Maybe in a bit. I don't want to get drunk that soon!"

“Copy-cat,” Harry said, elbowing Draco.

Draco’s eyebrow arched slowly. “I wanted to see what the fuss was about.”

“It’s not—” Harry denied.

“Not that good?” Draco supplied, eyes mocking.

Harry folded his arms. “Fine.”

Once Hannah gave them their drinks, Draco led them to a chaise that Harry would have sworn he'd seen in the Manor before. Harry sat down first, and Draco sat beside him. Harry felt a little betrayed when Ginny sat down on Draco’s other side.

“A surprisingly nice butterbeer,” Draco said slowly.

“Why are you so surprised?” Harry grumbled.

“Don't mess with Harry's drink choices,” Ginny whispered loudly to Draco. “He has this big thing for non-alcoholic.”

"Really? I thought that McGonagall was still looking over her little Gryffindor's shoulder," Draco drawled. He still took another sip of the butterbeer though.

"Ha-ha," Harry said, nursing his own mug of butterbeer. "I just never acquired a taste for alcohol, _sheesh_. I don't need to drink Firewhisky to prove that I'm an adult."

Draco smirked. “The Daily Prophet still calls you the _Boy_ -Who-Lived.”

“Get-out!” Ginny said. “There are only Quibbler followers here.”

"Oh, Ginevra, I was merely spying on the enemy. Very thorough and imaginative reporting on the life of Harry Potter." Draco leaned closer to Ginny, putting his mouth closer to Ginny's ear and lifting a hand to whisper loudly. "It's that just-shagged hair he has. Gets all the women and men at the Prophet offices a-flutter."

Ginny laughed. “He is quite cute, isn't he?” she whispered back to Draco. "Personally, I think it's those green eyes. You can just _drown_ in them."

Harry flushed, mortified. He looked away from the two of them and spied Ron and Hermione in the growing crowd. “I'm going over to my real friends.”

Draco gave him a sedate wave. “Farewell, _Boy_ -Who-Lived.”

Harry just scowled at Draco, whilst Ginny, the traitor, giggled. Harry stomped off to find Ron and Hermione.

*

The party soon ramped up, making Harry retreat to edges. Ron and Hermione had dispersed—Ron to the Harpies’ chaser, and Hermione to Pansy. He spied Ginny's red hair on one of the sofas and made a beeline for it. The sounds of the rest of the party faded away as Harry entered a muffling charm. What he hadn't seen from the distance was Draco, who lay with his head on the sofa's arm rest and legs sprawled across Ginny's lap.

Something welled up in Harry's gut.

"Dashing from all views, _darling_. It's that abominable Weasley hair—it's morbidly fascinating," Draco said.

Ginny leaned over and ran her fingers through Draco's white-blond. “Yuck, what kind of shit do you put in this?”

Harry's throat choked up. What were they doing? Acting like, like...they often touched each other so casually.

“Poor, poor, little Weasley, you wouldn't know even if I told you.”

“You're such a twat,” Ginny replied.

“But a well-dressed one,” Draco leered. He sat up, and before Harry could run, spotted him. “Why, it's Harry Potter.” He waved his hand, ushering Harry over. “Sick of your adoring fans?”

Harry's feet stepped towards them even as his mind protested. "Hey, Draco _Malfoy_. Hey, Ginny. I remember you both discussing me. Doesn't that make you part of the fan-club?"

“No, no,” Draco said, shaking his head. " _We_ know that you're really a Gryffindork at heart. Mr Auror Potter may be a man to fear and worship, but Harry's bedtime is at 8 p.m."

“What's this?” Ginny looked at Harry with bright eyes. “A kiddy bedtime?”

Harry kicked Draco's leg. "It was just _once_ , Malfoy! We were babysitting Teddy, and I fell asleep on the sofa. Draco carried me to one of the guest bedrooms. Who knew that scary Malfoy had such a gentle heart, hey?"

At Draco’s scowl, Harry grinned, and he dodged Draco's retaliating kick.

Ginny laughed, and she dragged Draco into her embrace, rubbing his hair. “You act like a big meanie but I knew you were a great big softie!”

“The man is lying,” Draco whined. He tilted his head up so it lay on Ginny's shoulder.

“Leave the big-bad image to your father,” Ginny said, messing up Draco's hair even more. “What kind of meanie has this kind of hair?”

Draco's hands immediately flew to his hair. “Dear Merlin, what have you done?”

Ginny poked him the side. “Loosen up a little!”

Draco twisted on her lap and, with eyes sparkling with mischief, tangled his fingers into her hair. “You red-haired menace!”

They both burst out laughing, even as they tussled.

Harry's stomach twisted. He tried to smile at the antics, in case either of them looked his way, but...they were so familiar with each other. He thought that Ginny was _his_ best friend—hell, he thought he was rather friendly with Draco. But looking at them, Draco having conjured a mirror in attempt to fix his hair and Ginny trying to tickle him in distraction, Harry had the sudden doubt about whether he was really good friends with either of them—

 _They’re dating_ , he realised.

A growl almost rose from his throat. He was happy for them, he _was_. But why hadn’t they told him?

Harry turned his head away, determinedly looking through the crowd for his best- _best_ friends, Hermione and Ron.

“Auror Potter, Auror Potter!” Draco suddenly yelled.

Harry's head whipped back. “Yeah?”

Draco was half on the sofa, half on the ground, dishevelled. Now _his_ hair had the just-shagged look, but Harry couldn't think more about it, because Draco was demanding, “Charge this person for acts of tickling a Malfoy!”

Harry frowned. "Not on shift, Mr Malfoy. If I were, _you'd_ be the one in danger of being arrested."

Draco got to his feet and sat down next to Harry in one sensuous movement. He felt Draco's thigh press against his and unthinkingly shifted away.

Draco’s eyes narrowed, but his expression quickly became professional. “Ah, but we are work colleagues on occasion. Surely you wouldn't arrest _me_?"

Harry sneered back. "I wouldn't be so sure, Mr Malfoy. You know how the Golden Trio are about corruption in the Ministry."

“The Golden Trio, trapping the mice and rats of the Ministry?” Draco snorted. “I suppose having this does not support my case.” At _this_ , Draco nonchalantly raised his left arm and bared his Mark.

Harry gulped. It was the first time he'd seen it up close for quite a while. It was a faded thing, but no less ugly and twisted in its age.

“Oh, put that away,” Ginny admonished.

Draco winced and shot Harry an apologetic look. He quickly pulled his sleeve up. “No deep-end introductions to the Dark Mark for the Saviour of the Wizarding World then.”

Harry glanced at Ginny, but she was nonchalant and relaxed in response to seeing the Mark. Harry had a jealous— _no_ , horrifying thought: was Ginny not fazed by it because she'd seen it before in _intimate_ settings?

Ginny muttered something to Draco, and Draco had a put out look.

“Yes, mother,” Draco said glumly. He barely flinched when Ginny slapped his arm. “Ginevra asks if you've had anything to eat yet.”

Harry's stomach took the inopportune moment to grumble.

Draco nodded primly. “Understood, Harry Potter's stomach. Just be patient.”

Ginny stood up. “I'll get Hannah to start bringing out dinner then, yeah?”

Draco turned away from Harry. “Taking the excuse to escape us, are you?”

“Yep!” Ginny tousled Draco's hair again and smartly stepped away. “I can't just talk to you two all night, and you know it, you big baby.”

“Gryffindors, Ginevra,” Draco said in a low voice. “They'll kill me and eat me alive.”

Ginny shook her head. “Now that doesn't even make sense. If you're dead, how could they eat you alive? And you perfectly well know that Blaise and Pansy are in the throng, and I dare say that Luna and Blaise have probably invited every Slytherin in our year levels.”

She shoved Draco towards Harry, causing them to bump shoulders. “And Harry's here. Have fun!” And then she escaped.

“I suppose I'll have to make do with you, then,” Draco said with an exaggerated sigh.

Harry huffed in reply, and to cover up his attempt to stop his chest from constricting.

Draco gave him a weird look. “Don't think too hard, Harry. You'd make your head explode. You just need to be heroic in your dashing red Auror cloak.”

Harry mustered a dark glare. It wasn't too hard, surprisingly. Likely because that was how he felt about Draco at that moment. “I'm going to head over the bar. Hungry, after all.”

“Of course,” Draco replied nonchalantly, standing up. “Shall we?”

“Don't bother. I'm going to find Ron and Hermione first. Go talk to a Slytherin or something.” Harry said shortly. He left without looking at Draco and with irritation curling in his stomach.

*

Harry had a good time, firmly sticking to Ron and Hermione.

Once, he had spied Draco and Ginny sitting together, eating. Seeing them share their food made Harry annoyed, and his annoyance deepened when Draco caught his eye and waved at him across the floor.

Harry immediately looked away.

*

“Why, it's Harry Potter.”

Harry winced. He was _just_ about to exit the bar. He was feeling too sleepy and irritable to deal with Draco Malfoy.

“Yes, it's me,” he said tiredly. He didn't care if Draco couldn't hear what he said over the noise in the pub.

Draco raised an eyebrow and pushed the door open with one hand, pushing Harry through it with the other.

“What do you want, Draco?”

Draco glanced him over. “You look like you're half dead.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Harry retorted. “And, no, I won't tell you who Sherlock is.”

Draco shrugged. “I'd ask Hermione Granger-Weasley instead.”

“Sure,” Harry huffed. He fought the urge to apparate away, or else Draco would rant about his bad manners the next time they'd meet. “What are you doing out here, instead of in there?” _With Ginny_ , Harry didn't add.

Draco straightened, adopting a haughty expression. “I am required to attend morning tea tomorrow with my mother and father, hence I must leave the establishment early.”

“Hah!” Harry grinned, feeling much better. “ _You_ have to go to bed now too!”

Draco huffed, but his lips quirked into a grin. “You're acting quite childish about this.”

“Not any more childish than you are.” Harry folded his arms and stuck out his tongue.

“Much more childish, I say.”

When Harry stuck out his tongue again, Draco laughed, and Harry was inexplicably pleased.

“Well then, I must be off. Early bed times,” Draco shook his head.

Harry leaned in. “No one else shall hear of this, correct?”

“Smashing.” Draco had a relieved smile, but Harry couldn’t help but feel that it was partly truthful.

Harry smiled back in lieu of a reply, and they went their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

“Harry!” was Ginny's voice. Soon after, she stepped through the Floo into the living room of Grimmauld Place. “Ready for that Quidditch match?”

“Yeah.” Harry patted his pocket. “I've got my broom.”

Ginny grinned. “Fantastic. I rounded up a couple of people. Draco's excited to play Seeker against you.”

Harry's stomach dropped. “Oh.”

Ginny frowned. “What's wrong?”

Harry shook his head. “I—I just thought it'll be just us.”

“You said you wouldn't play Seeker against me.” Ginny put a hand on his arm. “C'mon, play a game with me. We'll be on the same team. And maybe later we could have a Seeker's game anyway, or a Keeper-Chaser game.” She tugged him towards the Floo, smiling encouragingly.

He really didn't want to see Ginny and Draco together. But he sort of had to go, didn't he? To keep an eye on them, to make sure Draco was treating her right. Harry nodded decisively. “Alright.”

*

Harry had booked one of their local Quidditch pitches ahead of time (for this, he felt only slightly guilty in using his and Ginny's names). As Ginny said, she had rounded a group of Gryffindors and Slytherins, and the teams split evenly. It was without question that he and Draco would compete as Seekers. Draco had looked really pleased—

Harry shook his head, and flew higher above the pitch. Both teams were roughly even, with the score leading on Ginny's—the Gryffindors' team. He had yet to spot the snitch.

Draco pulled up alongside him.

“You've been watching Ginevra. Mistaking her red hair for the snitch?” he drawled, lazing back on his broom.

“No.” Harry denied. Seeing Ginny and Draco together again left him hollow, and he wanted to get away from Draco. Harry put in a burst of speed towards the other end of the pitch.

Draco was nothing if persistent in his campaign to annoy Harry, as he easily matched Harry's speed. “A little lovesick, then? Thinking of getting back with Ginevra?” Draco called from behind him.

Harry almost growled. Why was Draco asking that? To make sure Harry wasn't pining for Ginny before letting out the 'surprise' that he was actually dating her?

“I like watching her fly,” Harry shouted over his shoulder.

“Her grace comes from training.” Draco tilted his head back, as he drew nearer to Harry. “Your grace is entirely innate.”

Harry's brief confusion was overcome with a sudden irritation at Draco. “Sod off. Go look for the snitch.”

Draco smirked. “Took the words out of my mouth. I'm afraid that you'll lose against me for the first time in your life.”

“You're going to lose. This time isn't different,” Harry shot back.

Draco arched an eyebrow. “We will see, won't we?” He shifted back into a proper position on his broom and zoomed away.

Harry pulled his broom up to higher ground and put all his efforts into finding the snitch before Draco did.

*

All the players landed.

“I can't believe—” Harry spluttered.

Draco merely smirked, as he held the weakly fluttering snitch.

Ginny slapped Harry on the back. “First time losing against Draco?” she grinned.

Harry winced. “Sorry, I made the team lose—”

“Oh, Harry, don't feel so glum. It was a great match! C'mon, lunch time, everyone!” Ginny put an arm around Harry's waist and another around Draco's. “You both flew well. Draco, drunk on victory over Harry, hey?”

“Not well enough,” Harry cut in, a little bitter.

Ginny patted his back. “It was a good game, though.”

Draco presented the snitch to Harry. “If you _really_ want it, you can have it.”

Harry pushed Draco's hand away. “No thanks.”

“Draco,” Ginny said, in a warning tone.

Draco put both hands up, as he shrugged out of Ginny's reach. “Alright, alright. I'm not so foolish a man to spurn Ginevra Weasley.” He gave Harry a look, but Harry didn't meet his eyes.

Draco sneered. “I hope you understand how I used to feel.” He didn't wait for an answer, setting off in a striding walk towards the rest of their friends.

Harry forcefully looked away from Draco's receding back.

Ginny shook her head. “He tries to be good, sometimes.”

Harry bit his lip. He didn't really care about that. He wanted _his_ Ginny back. “Really? I didn't notice.”

“You've never acted like this after losing before,” Ginny said.

Harry grinned weakly. “I don't know what I was thinking.”

Ginny smiled back uncertainly.

“I guess I was really looking forward to just playing with you. I really missed having you around.”

Ginny's smile morphed into something fond. “Oh, Harry, that's sweet of you. I've heaps of free time, we just need to work around your Auror schedule. How does next Saturday afternoon sound?”

Harry smiled more genuinely. “Sounds great. Thanks, Ginny.”

Ginny patted his stomach, and then her own. “Time to eat.”

 

* * *

 

“Ronald, Harry,” Draco said, leaning against the door to their office.

“Hi, Draco,” Harry replied briefly. He turned back to his Auror reports; he wanted them done on time. That way, he'd be entirely free on Saturday to have the one-on-one match with Ginny.

Draco said something, and Ron answered, but Harry wasn't listening. A shadow fell across his desk. Harry looked up.

“Coming to lunch, mate?” Ron asked.

Harry bit his lip. “Sorry. Can you just bring me back something?”

Ron shrugged. “Sure.” he turned away. “Just you and me, Draco.”

*

Ron returned with some sandwiches and a cup of coffee.

“It's not the swill from the tea room. Draco brought it from some fancy coffee shop,” Ron said, sounding rather excited.

“Hmm?” Harry replied. He stopped his work and took a sandwich.

“Good food, Harry,” Ron said, grinning. “Why are we trying to swallow that stuff from the Ministry Cafeteria? Draco pointed out a number of great Wizarding and Muggle places near here.”

“And that's good how?”

Ron grinned. “Means we're going to be eating out quite often.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “And that's a good thing?”

“Yep,” Ron nodded firmly. He moved back to his desk, and left Harry alone to do his reports.

*

 _Knock, knock, knock_.

Harry groaned as he fumbled for his wand. A quick swipe opened the door.

Draco Malfoy entered the room, frowning. “Still working, Potter?”

“Clearly you were too,” Harry shot back. If Draco was skipping the hellos, then so was Harry. “What are you doing here?”

“Yes, Potter, what would a Curse-Breaker be doing at the Ministry?” Draco said, looking pointed at Harry.

“Consulting again?”

Draco gave a slow clap. “Give the man a prize. Fantastic work. Now, can you answer my next question?”

“Just cut to the chase, Malfoy.”

Draco was not hurried. He put on a pensive expression. “Now, what time is it?”

Harry shrugged. “Cast a _tempus_ then.”

“That'll ruin the _fun,_ ” Draco said too cheerfully.

“It's 7.04,” Harry snapped.

Draco strode over to Harry's desk. “Close, but not quite. It's dinner time.”

Harry glared at Draco. “I'm not a _child_.”

“No, you're being a stubborn adult instead. Being the Saviour does not make you invincible,” he said dryly.

Harry leaned back in his chair, annoyed. “If I can get the paper work done, it clears things up so me and Ron can do actual case work— _helping_ people. Maybe you've heard of it?”

“Is there nothing that'll entice you to dinner with me?” Draco arched an eyebrow. “There are many Wizarding and Muggle eateries that you _must_ visit at least once in your life.”

“Kreacher'd have dinner waiting for me when I get back to Grimmauld place.”

Draco frowned, and his stance stiffened. “I'm _asking_ you out to dinner.”

Harry's eyes narrowed. Was this what Draco was like, behind Ginny's back? _Harry_ wasn't going to be some off-the-side, not to mention that Harry wasn't actually _attracted_ to the prat. “And I said no.”

Draco's hand slammed onto the table, messing up Harry's papers. “You know, you've been a right prick lately.”

Harry stood up in a rush. “Yeah, well you've been so fucking _cosy_ with Ginny lately! Why didn't you tell me?” he shouted.

Draco sneered. “What are you yapping on about? It's _you_ who's been acting so fucking sappy with Ginevra. Oh, what, you didn't think I could be friends with her? Are you _jealous_? I'm allowed to make friends!” Draco's other hand made a sharp slash in the air. “ _You_ , out of everyone, should know that,” he hissed.

“Hell, no, I'm not jealous!” Harry denied vehemently. “I thought we were friends, or something, but _you—_ ” Draco's jaw clenched, but Harry continued angrily, “—going behind my back with _Ginny—“_

“Fuck, no!” Draco cut in. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Harry glared. “Like you don't know, you fucking liar.” He folded his arms. “Just. Fucking. Go.”

Draco pulled back. He straightened. “One last offer for dinner,” he said, in a low threatening tone. It just made Harry want to say _no_ even more.

“Go away.” Harry's heart was pumping hard. He felt so _alive_ , but the entire situation felt so _wrong_ and he didn't understand why.

The corner of Draco's lip twitched downward, but Harry refused to feel guilty about it.

“Well, good night then, Harry Potter. Have your own little pity party.”

“And stop calling me Harry Potter!” Harry snapped. “And close the door behind you.”

Draco gave him a tight smile and a deep bow, and he closed the door behind him.

Harry took a deep breath. All at once, he dropped from his adrenaline high, and then he was able to feel the dread in his stomach. _What have I done?_

 

* * *

 

Harry stubbornly didn't let his trouble with Draco affect his plan to play a one-on-one Quidditch match with Ginny on the weekend. He felt a prickling unease in the back of his mind that Draco was right, that Harry _was_ too focused on watching Ginny fly.

But Ginny flew breathtakingly—ponytailed hair streaming behind her like fire. Belated, he made a bid for the snitch, but Ginny caught it.

“Why in the world did I agree to play a Seeker’s game with you?” Harry moaned, as they flew down to the ground.

Ginny laughed. She jumped the last distance to the ground, broom moving to rest easily over her shoulder. “I think ill-placed manly pride.”

“I suppose Draco’s too smart to play with you.”

Ginny patted him on the shoulder in a parody of consolation. “Put it this way—you’re just easy to rile up.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but grinned nonetheless. The day had been good—just him and Ginny and no uncomfortable feelings.

“Maybe we should go see a Muggle film afterwards?” Harry suggested, as they put away their Quidditch gear.

"Sure. I haven't seen one in ages." Ginny's eyes brightened. " _Oh_ , I bet Draco hasn't seen one before! We should ask him to come along too—"

“No!”

Harry slapped his hand over his mouth, mortified. _Why had he done that_?

Ginny gave him a searching look. "Is there something wrong? Are you fighting with Draco?"

“It’s nothing.” Even to his ears, he sounded unconvincing.

“We’re best friends. I won’t judge, whatever it is.”

Harry shook his head, but Ginny placed a concerned hand on his arm.

“Harry...”

“What does Draco have that I don’t?” he blurted out.

Ginny frowned, an uncertain smile on her lips. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t feel like we’re best friends any more. I feel like you and Draco—” Harry shut his mouth again.

“Harry, did you think me and Draco are _dating_?” Ginny asked seriously.

“Well, he sat on your lap the other night, and you keep flirting...” Harry muttered. Those uncomfortable feelings were returning again.

Ginny giggled and grinned. “You thought we were _dating_?” she said incredulously. She stepped forward and poked Harry in the chest. “You are just too cute, Harry.”

Harry glared. “No.”

Ginny just shook her head, and her expression became serious. “Neither of us are dating at the moment, and we’re definitely not dating each other.”

Harry’s hands made an ineffectual motion.

Ginny leant up and kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry if I made you feel left out. You _are_ my best friend. It’s just recently that Draco became another best friend too.”

“Ginny, I...”

Ginny looped her arm through Harry's. “We'll see that movie, just us, okay? I'm not looking to date—I'd be gone at least half the year, and dating one of the girls would distract us from training.”

“Okay,” Harry said weakly. _Then Draco_ _wasn't lying. He meant_...

She unexpectedly hugged him. “Oh, Harry, I'd never replace you—you're one of my brothers. It'll be a bit weird to flirt with your brother, don't you think? Merlin, imagine flirting with _Ron_.” Ginny made a disgusted expression that had Harry chuckling. “Anyway,” Ginny whispered, “being friends with me keeps Draco's mind off his evil schemes, you know?”

Harry smiled. “Thanks, Ginny.”

Ginny patted him on the back. “That's the spirit. Now, I'm thinking a comedy movie, how about you?”

 

* * *

 

“Andromeda?”

Harry's Floo had chimed early Sunday morning, and he got to the living room feeling bleary eyed.

Andromeda's head bobbed in the green fire. She gave a relieved smile. “Harry. Good, you're alive.”

Harry blinked and frowned. “Yeah, I—what happened?”

“You missed Teddy's play-date yesterday. Teddy and Draco were both disappointed and worried.”

Harry was horrified. “Shite, no, I—I can't believe I forgot.” He had been too occupied with hanging out with Ginny. He quickly moved closer to the Floo. “Is Teddy there? I'll make it up to him.”

Andromeda gave him a concerned look. “Harry, it's fine. Will you be able to come next Saturday? Draco will be out of the country to attend a conference.”

Harry nodded immediately. “Yes, of course.”

Andromeda smiled. “Great. I'll relay that to Teddy, once he gets up.”

“Teddy's still asleep?”

“Apparently he and Draco had a wild night,” Andromeda replied drily. “The entire house is a mess.”

Harry felt guilty. “Well, I'll definitely see Teddy next Saturday.”

Andromeda nodded. “Thanks, Harry.” The connection closed.

Harry flopped down on the sofa. Merlin, it wasn't the first time he'd missed a play-date, but it was the first that he'd missed one due to a flimsy reason—because he just _had_ to go see a movie with Ginny right away.

And Draco...! Draco would have thought that Harry hated him so much that he would willingly miss Teddy's play-date.

Harry buried his face in the sofa cushions.

 

* * *

 

As promised, Harry came over to Andromeda's place the following Saturday.

“...and the wolves lived happily ever after,” Teddy said as Harry tucked him into bed.

“Did they?” Harry asked absently. “What book do you want to read tonight?”

“Oh!” Teddy exclaimed. “Cousin Dwaco fell asleep reading the Wibbly Pig book. Read that!”

“Isn't that a bit easy?” Harry teased, but he dutifully searched and retrieved one with flaps. “And what's this I hear about Draco?”

“Oh, oh! You weren't here last week.” Teddy tried to sit up, but Harry gently pushed him down again. Harry imagined pushing his guilt down too.

Teddy settled to waving his arms about instead. “Dwaco pretended to be a big, scary dragon, and I pretended to be a wolf!”

“And who won?”

Teddy looked offended. “I won, Unc' Harry.”

Harry ruffled Teddy's hair. “Sorry, Teddy-bear. Dragons are really scary, aren't they?”

Teddy grinned toothily. “I was even scarier! I scared Co and made him all tired out. He fell asleep— _on top of the covers_!”

Harry chuckled. “How terrible!”

Teddy shook his head sadly. “I tried, Unc' Harry. I tried to tuck him in, but he was too big. So I had to take the book and read it all by myself. And then I put it on the table and turn off the light.”

“Very good,” Harry smiled.

Teddy squirmed. “I'm a big kid now. Read it, read it!”

*

Andromeda met him outside Teddy's door as he closed it quietly.

“Thanks, Harry. Teddy loves Saturdays—a break from his boring grandma, no doubt.”

Harry smiled. “He's a lovely child, and the credit's all yours.”

Andromeda accepted the words with a nod. “And Teddy's told you about Draco and what happened last week?”

“Yeah. Draco must have been really tired at the end.”

“I found them both asleep in Teddy's bed.” She took out a flat something and handed it to Harry.

It was a picture. Draco, lying half on his side and dressed in a shirt, trousers and emerald green socks, was asleep. His arm was thrown over Teddy, who was curled up around his soft toy wolf. Both of them had such innocent expressions.

Harry's heart clenched.

Andromeda peered at the image and smiled. “It's adorable, isn't it? I have a few copies, so you're welcome to have that one. I plan to give one to Narcissa, too.”

Harry found it hard to look away. “Not to Draco?”

Andromeda smirked. “That'll ruin all the fun.”

Harry had a sudden, strong sense of déjà vu. When had he heard that before? _Draco_.

“Will you be returning to Grimmauld place?”

Harry blinked, unwillingly looking away from the photo. He nodded. He went through the motions of the good-byes and Flooed back home.

He kept the picture in his pocket. Looking at it, every so often, made his heart do a little flip.

If Ginny and Draco weren't dating...then Draco had truly meant to take Harry out for dinner.

And Harry had spurned him.

Harry now had a problem. Not only did he have those uncomfortable feelings around Draco, but he now knew that Draco apparently _fancied_ him, and Harry had rejected him in one of the worst ways possible.

 _Shit_.

 

 

* * *

 

However, Harry didn't see Draco again until the _Luna x Blaise: the 25th Month Anniversary_ party held at one of the Zabini mansions.

The dining hall was lit up by sparkling chandeliers, and a huge circular table dominated the space. An entire wall was absent, and the floor extended out, bordering a dance floor under the night sky, and there were spells that enhanced the light of the stars and moon. The fanciness ended there, really. There was an eclectic range of music in the background, and Luna had insisted on no dress code. Which meant Harry happily donned his favourite jeans and sweater, with no help required from Hermione.

He regretted not dressing up, though, when Draco swept in an impressive flair of black robes, dark grey trousers and a silver shirt. Draco's hair was slightly tousled out of its normal slicked-back state, and made Harry try to pat down his own hair uselessly.

“Draco!” Harry called out.

Draco turned and sneered. “Why, it's the Saviour of Wizarding World.”

Harry sighed in defeat. “Fine, you can say 'Harry Potter.' Merlin, that sounds so pretentious.”

“Why are you speaking to me? Ginevra is over there.” Draco didn't wait for Harry's reply, turning his head away.

Harry took quick steps after him. “Draco, I—“

Draco spun around, his robes snapping about him. “Decided to stop ignoring me again?” he said snidely.

Harry put his hands in front of him, in a placating gesture. “Can I say sorry? It wasn't on purpose.”

Draco’s mouth pressed into a thin line.

Harry forged ahead. “Right, well, I am sorry about that other night. And I forgot about Saturday because I was out with Ginny.”

A sardonic smile played on Draco’s lips. Draco’s pinkish, mesmerising lips— “What, and you expect we kiss and make up?” Draco‘s cheeks had a slight blush, but it didn’t rival Harry’s sudden flush.

It felt like Harry _did_ want to kiss and make up. “Er—I...” Harry stammered instead.

Draco stared at him. Harry stared back, his flush adamantly not fading. Draco had a look of disbelief...and perhaps a tiny bit of relief.

“You _just_ realised?” Draco said incredulously.

Okay. Right. Yes. Harry realised. Shit. His problem. Draco fancied him. Harry felt his flush deepen and his voice abilities fly away. Er. Those feelings. _Harry_ wanted to kiss him.

He had been jealous of the wrong person.

“I’m sorry?” Harry’s mouth said.

Draco groaned, and his body shifted away from harsh lines. “Let it be understood, Potter, that I’m quite annoyed with you,” he said in clipped tones, but he had an exasperated expression on his face. He shoved Harry lightly. “Stop looking at me like that, you tosser. You’re making it difficult for me to stay angry at you.”

“Draco, Harry!” Ginny called, walking towards them.

Draco gave Harry a _we-will-continue-this-later_ look, before stepping forward to take Ginny’s hand. "Ginevra, you look dashing. I'm surprised anyone has their socks on," he said lightly, kissing her hand.

Harry forced down a growl at the interruption. He felt annoyance stirring up and a strong urge to pull Ginny's hand away from Draco's. But Ginny _was_ dashing, with dark grey-green robes over a blue button up and dark blue-grey trousers.

Ginny tossed her hair over one shoulder and grinned. "Of course. No apologies, but I can't say much about yourself. Silver and black, _really_? This is not some black-and-white Muggle film." She shook off Draco's hand with a slap, to which Draco pasted a wounded expression on his face.

“Dinner!” Luna called serenely, moving around in a dress with ethereal wisps of semi-transparent fabric that floated behind her.

Harry went “Offtt,” as Ron's hand thumped into his back, and he glared at Draco when the git snickered.

“Alright!” Ron said. He herded Harry and Hermione towards the great round table. Harry shot a look at Ginny and Draco, who were more sedate in their walking.

“This is a very inefficient use of space,” Hermione said as she eyed the round table. “No one can reach anything near the middle!”

Blaise smiled, ushering them into their seats. “Surely we are allowed ridiculous things in our lives?” _He_ was all dressed up as a knight in shining armour, complete with a sword strapped to his belt.

Ron and Hermione were seated right of him; Ginny to his left, and Draco to her left. Pansy and Theo were to Draco’s other side. As Ginny sat down, she gave Harry a peck on the cheek.

Draco leaned across the table, catching Harry’s eyes _only_ briefly. “Blaise is responsible for catering, so we are guaranteed edible food,” he stage-whispered.

Hermione gave a relieved sigh. “Oh, thank goodness. Luna’s a great magizoologist, but she has no sense of acceptable food.”

Ron grinned. “Hm, much like how you’re a great lawyer, but with no cooking ability?”

Hermione coloured. “You’d never stop referring to that, will you?” She snaked an arm around Ron’s waist. “I have my own personal Molly Weasley-taught cook regardless.”

At that moment, menus appeared on the table. Ron immediately grabbed his, drawing his wand simultaneously.

“ _Ronald_ ,” Hermione cautioned, before Ron could tap at all the dishes.

Ron turned to Harry, giving him a pleading look. “Can’t we get all of them? Just this once?”

Harry chuckled. “You’ll never fit it all. And you know your preservation charms just don’t work.”

“Read the list carefully and pick what you want to eat the most _first_ ,” Hermione instructed.

Harry shook his head, smiling, and left them to it. Or rather, he wanted to look at Draco again.

“If we share, then we'd be able to eat a lot different ones,” Ginny said.

“Meal portions too big for someone your size?” Draco said slyly. His eyes were bright and dancing.

“Playing Quidditch burns energy,” Ginny smirked. “You just don't want to admit that I'm right.” She turned to Harry. “We're going to ignore Draco. So, how about it?”

Harry snapped out of his Draco-staring with a blush. “About what?”

“Sharing food.”

Harry glanced over to Draco. Draco was pouting, but he gave Harry a challenging look when Harry caught his eye. “If Draco doesn't want to, then sure,” Harry said, raising both his eyebrows. Draco gave him a little smirk.

“I've changed my mind,” Draco announced. “It would be my pleasure to share with the illustrious Ms Ginevra Weasley, Seeker of the Holyhead Harpies.”

Ginny waved her hand flippantly. “Too-o late.”

“Too late?” Draco leaned in until his mouth was near Ginny's ear. “Did you say, too late?” he breathed.

Harry clenched his fists under the table. “I'll share with you!” he quickly said to Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes, but he moved away from Ginny.

“Very much appreciated,” Draco said solemnly. “Ginevra, I'm revoking your best friend status. Congratulations, Potter, you are now my best friend number three.” _You’re temporarily forgiven_ , was Draco’s implication. Harry smiled, as his tension inexplicably faded away.

Harry folded his arms and lifted his chin. “What, I don't get to be number one? I did save your life.”

Draco leaned across the table and rested his chin on the back of his hand. His eyes were playful, lightening his serious tone. “If you wish for that honour, both Pansy and Blaise are in the room and ready for battle.”

“I don't know,” Pansy cut in, dubious. “Harry, if you're willing to deal with Draco in all of his _moods_ , I'd gladly give up best-friend number one to you.”

Draco reached over to take Pansy's hand. “ _Darling_ , it's an honour to be my best-best friend.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed to Draco’s hand again, the way it gently cradled Pansy’s hand. He felt it—that feeling he suddenly identified as _jealousy_.

Pansy rolled her eyes. “He's in one of his moods again,” she said in a sing-song voice. “Draco, would you like some Abanico chocolates? Would that make you feel better?”

“Just order dessert first!” Blaise shouted. “I put some there just for you!”

Draco beamed. “I love you both!”

“We know,” Pansy and Blaise chorused.

Draco's face became serious the moment he turned back to Harry and Ginny. He shook his head sadly. “I'm afraid you're stuck at third place, Harry.”

Harry sat up, thinking quickly of a good response. “I think I rather not...Ginny, do you want third place back?”

“Oh, yes,” Ginny grinned wickedly. “It's the best position to prank him. I know from much experience.”

Draco cleared his throat. “Well, no need to go there, do we? We'll all share food. Post-War unity and what not, correct?”

Ginny laughed. “Fantastic. I _so_ knew you'd cave.”

Draco had a familiar mock-defeated expression, and Harry felt his response come easily: “You lost there, Draco.”

*

“Ginevra, you _must_ taste this,” Draco drawled.

Harry immediately watched as Ginny scooped out a generous portion of Draco’s chocolate mousse.

“ _Oh_ ,” Ginny moaned. “That’s _good_. Harry, do you want some?”

Draco nudged his bowl closer, eyebrow raised invitingly. Harry felt something deeper in Draco’s eyes. It was an _invitation_ -invitation.

Harry felt brave. Harry felt bold. Harry leaned across the table and opened his mouth.

Draco had a satisfied smirk and he fed Harry, cupping a hand beneath his spoon and lips parted in mimicry. Harry used his tongue to lick off the chocolate mousse, and closed his lips on the spoon to get the rest. He let his eyes flutter close momentarily.

“How was it, Harry?” Draco's voice was low, rumbly.

“Not bad,” Harry replied, equally low.

Ginny was grinning widely. “Oh, you guys!”

Draco gave her a smirk. “Oh, do you want me to hand-feed you too?”

 _No!_ Harry shouted internally.

“No thanks,” Ginny replied. “Even though I _said_ your mousse was good, my cake's _better_.”

Draco simply nabbed a bit of her cake. “Hmm, not _bad_ ,” he finally said. He carved out a bit more of her cake.

Ginny laughed, pushing Draco away from her. “Merlin, Draco, if you wanted cake you should have picked that instead of the mousse.”

Draco pouted. “That would take away all the fun of taking your dessert.”

“And you call _me_ poor!” Ginny replied.

Draco started to eye Harry's plate instead. “Harry, are you going to finish that?”

Harry looked down at his own little cake slice: mango, something he rarely had. He met Draco's eye, and Harry grinned wickedly. “You’ll never defeat me in a duel, Malfoy.” He took a spoonful of his cake and ate it, licking his spoon to show just how much he liked it. Success fizzed through him as Draco’s eyes darkened.

“You’re assuming a fair fight,” Draco replied lowly.

Harry shivered. _Fight_ brought up images of tussling, ripped clothing, bodies touching as they writhed on the ground—

“Draco, don’t forget that you’re supposed to act good now,” Ginny chided, grinning.

“Oh, fuck. Too late to save the prisoners in my dungeon.” Draco shrugged.

Harry pointed his spoon at Draco. “A-hah! Confession! I _knew_ you were up to no good.”

Draco sneered. “I dare you to arrest me, Mr Big Bad Auror.” His voice dropped to a stage whisper. “I’m a Curse-Breaker, you understand, but I am also a Curse- _Maker_.”

“And I'm the great vanquisher of Dark Lords!” Harry said imperiously. “Admit defeat, you lowly Curse-Maker!” He slammed his other hand down on the table. And froze. There was an ominous _clang_ and something moist and squishy beneath his hand.

Ginny started to laugh. Harry looked down at his unfinished, never-to-be-finished smashed cake in horror.

“Oh, my cake, what have you done to my cake?” Draco’s voice rose in accusation.

Harry flushed. “It wasn’t your cake,” he said hotly. He looked at Ginny, feeling betrayed as she kept laughing. Harry had to put his spoon down and fumble for his wand, to spell away the mess. He glared at Draco. “ _You_. You made me—”

Draco scoffed. “What kind of Auror isn’t always aware of their surroundings?”

“Oh, you big babies,” Ginny said fondly, in-between bursts of giggles. “There’s more cake.”

“Ginevra, you _do not understand_. I only wanted _Potter_ ’s cake.” Draco sniffed prissily. “No other cake will do.”

“Oh—oh, you _tosser._ ” Harry shook his head in disbelief and started to grin.

Draco’s bottom lip trembled in _such_ a convincing manner. “You have destroyed my ability to eat such cakes ever again, for every time I will try, this horrible memory will arise.”

Ginny groaned, and it was Harry’s turn to laugh.

“Do you still want some more cake, Harry?” Ginny asked.

Harry sighed. “It’s fine. I was a bit full anyway.”

Ginny shook her head in disbelief. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Mum,” Harry said smartly.

Ginny slapped him in the back of his neck. “That’s a disgusting thought.”

“Yes, M—” Harry clamped his teeth and then smiled winningly at Ginny.

Draco stood up and extended a hand towards Ginny. “Ignore the hooligan, Ms Ginevra. May I have the first dance?”

Harry jumped his seat. “Ginny, dance with me first, please.”

Ginny looked between both of them incredulously. “Are you both trying to _court_ me?”

“Not at all, Ms Ginevra. I just wished your first dance to be memorable,” Draco said smoothly. “In a good way.”

Harry poked Draco on the shoulder. “ _Hey_.”

Ginny stood up, took both their hands and pushed them together. “There. Why don’t you have the first dance together?”

A shiver went up Harry’s spine and his heart started beating too fast. Was his hand sweating? Given Draco’s smirk, Harry was sure it _was_.

Draco manoeuvred Ginny’s hand into Harry’s palm. “The poor man just lost his cake,” he said conspiratorially to Ginny. “Perhaps he should have your first dance.”

Ginny smiled. “That’s fine. C’mon, Harry.”

Harry glanced at Draco, who leaned in closer and whispered, “I’ll expect your presence later.” Harry, now that he fully understood that Draco was truly flirting with him, flushed.

Draco had a pleased expression. He nodded to them both and swept away.

Harry took a deep breath. “Sure,” he said to Ginny.

*

Ginny led him to the dance floor, and she was bemused as she placed his hands.

“I’ll lead, clearly,” she smirked.

“Going to all those Ministry Balls doesn’t seem to help,” Harry replied sheepishly.

He saw Luna and Blaise step onto the floor, and the first waltz sang into the air.

“Just relax, and let me lead,” Ginny said.

Harry nodded. Gently, she directed them around the dance floor. Her grip was firm, and her scent was rather like grass and Quidditch. Harry smiled.

“Hm, what are you thinking about now?” Ginny asked.

“Aren't girls supposed to smell like flowers?” Harry teased.

Ginny gave Harry a dangerous look. “Should I smack you for that?”

Harry shook his head. “No, Mum.”

Ginny showed her teeth. “That's a good kid.”

Harry glanced over Ginny’s shoulder. Luna and Blaise sashayed past, and Harry saw Draco standing alone, looking up at the stars.

“Why isn’t Draco dancing?” Harry mumbled, mostly to himself. Maybe he should go over there _now—_

Ginny grinned up at him. “Most likely because he can’t find anyone else good enough for the first dance. High standards, that one.”

“Oh.” Harry deflated. He was under no illusions about the state of his own dancing.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Just a bit more concentration, the dance's almost over.”

Once the dance ended, Ginny led them off the floor. “You won’t mind if I give Draco a dance, will you?”

Harry shook his head and received a smile in return. He watched as Ginny walked over to Draco, who greeted Ginny with a bow and a kiss on her offered hand. They both wore robes, and so when they turned, their robes flared out, and they seemed to float.

Harry should have worn robes. He forced himself to look away from them—or else he’d do something _stupid_.

His eyes landed on George—or rather, the octopus costume that hid George. He was ‘dancing’ with Angelina, which meant all six arms and two legs were flailing about in some wiggle. He spied Pansy and Theo, who wore matching blue-and-dark-blue robes, and he saw Dean and Seamus still eating at the round table. There were dozens more people Harry knew by sight but not name, such as Luna's magizoologist and explorer friends, and quite a number of ex-Slytherins.

 _Too many people_. He quickly checked to make sure that none of this close friends were watching, before slipping out into the gardens.

*

Ron found him brooding at the fringe of the white rose gardens. _Well_ , Harry wouldn’t say he was brooding, but as Ron passed Harry a mug of hot chocolate, he said,

“Mate, finally found you. Brooding in the bushes?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Am not.”

Ron shook his head and plonked down on the garden bench. “I thought you might've left already. Luna wants to dance with _everyone_ , and you’re the last person she hasn’t danced with yet.”

“I can’t dance.”

“You were doing fine with Ginny,” Ron unhelpfully pointed out. “C’mon, for _Luna_.”

Harry drank some of his hot chocolate.

Ron stood up with a sigh. “Fine, I’ll leave you to your brooding. Should I let Luna know you’re here?”

Harry sighed and shook his head. “No. I’ll go back with you.”

Luna met them the moment Harry stepped into the light. Ron took his mug, and Luna took his hand.

“Hello, Harry.” The ribbons of her dress embraced him.

Harry gingerly followed her into the mess of dancers on the Floor. “Hi, Luna. Happy anniversary.”

“It has been happy, thank you.” She drew him gently into the slow dance. “I heard you had fun playing with food.”

“It—it was an accident, I’m—”

“Don’t say sorry, Harry. Have fun.” Luna smiled. “There’s no need to be serious today.”

“I’m s—” Harry closed his mouth.

Luna wriggled her eyebrows and Harry grinned.

“Draco’s a nice boy, isn’t he? He’s grown up so big and strong,” Luna said wistfully. “We’re all so proud of him.”

Harry’s eyes automatically sought out Draco. The crowd of people parted momentarily, giving him a glimpse. “Er, I'll tell him that.”

Luna patted Harry. “You’ve grown up big and strong too.”

“I guess,” Harry mumbled.

Luna smiled. “You used to be so little, running around and getting into trouble. Draco used to be so jealous and envious of you. But I knew you could be friends, if you just tried.”

Harry coughed. “Well, we did have a lot of shouting matches before we could even work together on the same case.”

Luna nodded sagely. “Time is necessary. You need love to turn enemies into friends, after all.”

“L-love?” Harry spluttered and flushed, the image of him and Draco kissing suddenly all over his mind.

“I love all my friends.” Luna kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you for being my friend.”

Harry scrambled to muster an appropriate response. “Ah, no, thank _you_.”

Luna just smiled, and as the song ended, she let him go.

Harry walked quickly to the fringes. When he spied Draco, lounging by the wall with Hermione, his heart starting to thump loudly and—

Harry started to move towards him. _Draco..._ As if Harry had called him, Draco turned to him. That eyebrow went up and a smile touched those lips.

“Why, it's Harry Potter,” Draco said. “Two dances with two fine ladies, hm?”

Hermione turned to face him too. “Ron found you then?”

“Yeah.” He looked between the two of them.

“You haven’t danced with Blaise, have you? That means Luna’s won,” Hermione said.

Draco smirked. “She and Blaise had a little steamy wager, I last heard.”

Hermione took a half step away from Draco. “A bit too much information,” she said, smiling. “I’ll go find Ron. Have a nice night, Harry, Draco!”

Oh, Harry _did not_ miss that twinkle in her eye.

Draco leaned back against the wall. “Well, Potter, would you like a drink?”

“Err, Ron has my drink.” Harry ruffled his hair. “Hopefully he’d return it.”

“That’s asking a bit too much of Ronald,” Draco said dryly. “Most likely, he’d drink it and get you a new one.”

“What, are you going to steal it too?”

Draco's eyes narrowed. “You’ve discovered my dastardly plan.”

Harry folded his arms. “I don’t believe you. That sounds like a decoy plan to throw me off the real plan, which is to throw me off, and the real- _real_ plan is to take my food. Classical manoeuvre,” Harry said blithely, unfolding his arms and waving a hand.

“Ah, but now that I know that you know than my real- _real_ plan is to take your victuals, I’d have to modify my plan so that you are unable to discern my real-real- _real_ plan.” Draco raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Harry leaned in, crowding Draco against the wall. “And who’s the Auror here? I will discover _all_ your plans. Because now I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you have a real-real- _real_ plan, you’ll have to create a real-real-real- _real_ plan, which means I can ignore your decoy plan, and the real plan, and the real-real plan, and the real-real-real plan, which are all fake.”

Draco leaned in a little closer, and Harry tilted his head up slightly to meet Draco’s eyes. “Oh, but who’s the ex-Death Eater? It turns out that the real-real-real-real-real- _real_ plan is actually the first real plan and all the other plans were fake.”

Harry took a step back, short of breath from the proximity. “You _wanker_! You’ve made my head spin with all these _real_ ’s. Gah, it doesn’t even sound like a word any more. Real.” Harry felt like shaking his tongue.

“And _that_ ,” Draco smirked, “was my real plan _all along_.”

Harry laughed, and Draco looked very smug.

The music turned into something like Muggle disco, and a group of people in a rough circle, Luna and Blaise included, were waving their arms and kicking their legs.

“25th anniversary,” Draco murmured. “They still look happy, don’t they?”

“Yeah. You make it should like it's their 25th _year_.”

Draco gave him a challenging look. “And what's your longest relationship?”

Harry pretended to think. “I have been friends with Ron and Hermione for over ten years.”

Draco scrunched his nose. “Ugh, there's that threesome image again.”

“ _Again_?”

Draco's eyes became hooded. “Would you like the details?”

Harry flushed. “Not really. They're like my siblings.”

“I'd prefer you suffered with me.” Draco tapped his lips with a long, slender finger. Pink lips, and a flash of white, even teeth...Harry had to blink on focus on what Draco was saying. “Hermione has that look like she'd be a dom in the bedroom. She'd have a delicious strap-on that you’ll love to—”

Harry yelped as Draco's hand caressed his arm. His slammed his hands over his ears. “Na-uh, not listening. You've obviously thought _way_ too much about this!”

Draco sniggered behind his hand. Once Harry put his hands down, Draco gave him a devious look. “You're just too easy to rile up.”

“Am _not_ ," Harry retorted. "Merlin, now both you and Ginny have said that to me.”

“What can I say? We both have a penchant for speaking the truth.” Draco shrugged.

“It's not so funny from my point of view. Anyway, it’s not like I’ve never been out with other women and men before,” Harry said defensively.

Draco leaned in, his breath warm against Harry's cheek. "Is—"

Someone wolf-whistled, and Harry looked past Draco to glare at the crowd in general.

“Afraid to give them a good show?” Draco drawled.

Harry glared at Draco. “Hell, no.” He grabbed Draco’s hand and dragged him out to the gardens.

*

The cooler air was a blessing, but the quiet made Harry's heart-thumping louder.

“Not afraid to be alone with a Malfoy?”

Harry cocked an eyebrow and grabbed Draco’s other hand. The move made them stand face to face, eye to eye.

Harry let his eyes roam across Draco's face, his stomach fluttering as he took in Draco's eyes, blown wide, and his lips, parted and wet. Draco’s hand was warm. And a little rough, when Harry rubbed his thumb across the skin.

Draco leaned in closer. Not to be outdone, Harry did too.

“I heard from Ginevra that you thought I was dating her.” Draco's breath brushed gently across Harry's cheek.

“What do you mean?” Harry said unconvincingly.

Draco's nose brushed against his, and his eyes glinted with mischief. “As though I didn't notice your jealousy. You almost had me believe that you were an insecure teenage boy.”

“N-no! I'm not _jealous_. You're just a prick,” Harry retorted.

Draco tilted his head back and laughed. He tugged a hand away and brushed his eyes of imaginary tears. “You trailed around Ginny with stars in your eyes, I swear—”

Harry felt something swell in his stomach. He used his free hand to pull Draco flush against him and kissed the bloody git. Draco chuckled against his mouth, and that _just won't do_. Harry's eyes fluttered closed, and he put his entire being into making Draco's mind melt until all Draco could think about was _Harry_.

Draco's hands were suddenly underneath his jumper, cool from the night air, and Harry moaned. His own fingers scrambled up and down Draco's torso, too clumsy as they picked uselessly at the tiny column of buttons. The press of Draco's lips—so _soft_ , and Harry never realised that his lips could feel so sensitive. He whimpered as Draco's teeth grazed against his bottom lip. Draco's teeth tugged his bottom lip tenderly, before his tongue smoothed over and set his nerves alight.

Harry withdrew, breathless. He felt off-balanced, in between the heat against his front and the cool against his back and the funny warm feeling spreading through his body. “Oh,” he said, belated.

“Hmm?” Draco's chest was pressed pleasantly against Harry's. “Finally realised that you were jealous of Ginevra and not me?”

Harry growled at the mention of Ginny's name as a wave of possessiveness of _Draco_ overcame him. He grabbed his wand and snapped out the strongest privacy spell he could muster.

His thoughts teetered and disappeared when Draco's fingers rubbed his nipples. Harry let out a strangled moan. Draco’s eyes were intense, and Harry felt a rush of _need_.

“Robes—” he forced out.

Draco withdrew his hands slowly and started undoing the buttons with an even greater slowness. With a growl, Harry tackled Draco to the ground, straddling him, and took matters into his own hands.

“I'm going to make you _mine_ ,” Harry growled. He undid Draco's trousers, pushed down his pants and took a firm grip of Draco's cock. It was hot and heavy in his hand, the tip was glistening, wet.

Draco propped himself up on his elbows and smirked. “A number of people have seen and touched my cock. You're nothing special.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. He picked up his wand and cast the protective charm. Giving Draco a dark look, Harry went down on him.

And, _oh, fuck,_ Harry moaned. Draco's scent enveloped him, musky, a hint of vanilla, and _Draco_. But, _fuck_ , Draco's _fucking cock_ grew thicker within the circle of his fist, in his mouth. A tiny part of himself understood why Draco acted so cocky— _because fucking hell_ , he would be too with _that_ dick—but mostly, his arse started to twitch with anticipation.

Draco's hand tugged at his hair and tingle of pleasure spread across his scalp. “Not bad, truly,” Draco said, and Harry felt a thrill at the huskiness of Draco's voice. “But then again, you're not the first blow job I've had.”

Harry met his eyes, and Draco smirked.

Harry kissed him hard. “I'm going to blow your mind.”

Draco leaned back, resting his head on folded arms. “I'll like to see you try,” he said, satisfyingly breathless.

Harry stood up. Warming charm, then off went his trousers and pants. Draco's eyes immediately drew to Harry's cock, and Harry gave it a couple of lazy strokes.

Draco lifted a hand. “Nothing will happen if you stand over there,” he said.

Harry straddled him and kissed him till both of them were panting. Draco's cock rubbed against his arse, and Harry _had_ to break the kiss to rub harder.

Draco's breath hitched when Harry pointed his wand against his arse hole. Harry shivered as the charms settled in, and he put one finger in to make sure everything was okay. It was hot and wet, and Harry groaned as he massaged his prostate.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Draco breathed.

“Watch me,” Harry commanded.

Draco's hands fluttered and settled on Harry's thighs. His eyes were blown wide and dark, and Harry held his gaze firmly.

Harry gripped Draco's cock and slowly lowered himself. His chest felt tight as Draco's cock slowly breached him, stretching him.

Harry whimpered, and he felt his eyes closed as he started to rock.

Draco's chest rumbled under Harry's hands. “Imagine them, all watching you ride me.”

“ _Mine_ ,” Harry growled. But a little tingle shot down his cock at the _thought_. People, people watching Draco and seeing him all flushed and dishevelled instead of the perfect Malfoy—they would _know_ that Draco's was his after this; they would know that it was only _Harry Potter_ who allowed to shag Draco Malfoy.

Harry leaned over, covering Draco up with his body, as he slammed himself down harder, faster, on Draco's prick. Pleasure, tingles, fire, spread and spread, and he rocked faster. He felt so full, so _filled_. _He_ had Draco's cock, _he_ had Draco.

“Fuck, Harry.” Draco's voice was strangled. A hand moved up his thigh and carssed his side.

Finally, finally, too long, too soon, Harry felt that ramp up of _fuck, just a bit more_. He squeezed his eyes shut against the familiar prickling sensation.

"Draco, _Draco_ —"

Harry's breath caught when Draco's hand stroked him firmly and Draco's hips started snapping up. His cock hit his prostate _everytime_ , and _fuck_ and—

Harry arched his back, wanting more, _more_ —and then it was—it was just pleasure and ecstasy, waves that spread from his arse and crashed over him and made him tremor and come and he felt Draco shudder and come and—and—and— _oh Merlin_ —

*

Harry collapsed on Draco. “You're mine now,” he muttered into Draco's neck. The slight soreness of his arse was testament to _that_ , and his muscles still trembled in the afterglow.

“If that makes you feel better,” Draco said indulgently, lazily.

Harry let himself go pliant as Draco cleaned them up and made them presentable again.

“Oh, what's this?” Draco said in an overly curious tone. He brought the piece of paper under a _lumos_.

It was the picture of Draco and Teddy. Harry was horrified. He must have left it in his pocket and forgotten.

Draco glared at him. “You had this the whole time? Andromeda, that traitor! She said only she and my mother had it.”

“Hey, give that back,” Harry growled.

Draco smirked and jumped away. “ _I'm_ keeping this.”

Harry lunged forward and attempted to grab it. He missed, and Draco kissed him on the lips.

The words, “Too late,” were warm breath against his skin. By the time Harry realised what Draco had said, Draco was skipping away— _well_ , Harry was feeling rather uncharitable.

“Malfoy!” Harry sprinted after him and jumped the git.

*

And that was how Harry Potter ended up piggybacked on Draco Malfoy.

Harry felt like his face was red. It didn’t help when Ginny came over and wolf-whistled. He quickly slid off Draco.

“About _time_ ,” she leered. “Now Draco can finally stop complaining about _Harry this, Harry that_.”

Draco sniffed. “I did not complain about Harry. I merely informed you of my thoughts.”

Luna wandered over. “That looked fun. Can I try?”

“No!” Harry jumped in front of Draco. He let out an involuntary sigh when Draco carded his fingers through his hair. He flushed when he caught Ginny's expression, and Draco chuckled.

“I'd gladly carry you on my back, my beloved moon,” Blaise said grandly. He half-kneeled in front of Luna. “Just toss a cushioning charm so the armour doesn't hurt, my moonlight?”

Luna laughed, and soon Blaise was prancing around making horse noises.

Ron shuffled over to him and handed Harry a mug of hot chocolate.

“Sorry, mate, I accidentally drank yours. Got you another, so no worries, right?”

“Er, right.” Harry valiantly ignored Draco's _I knew it_. “ _Ginny_ , you said that Draco complained about me?”

Ginny grinned. “Oh, I did.”

“See you later, Harry. No details!” Ron waved shortly.

“Bye, Ron! Now, Ginny, tell me more then.”

Ginny threw an arm over Harry’s shoulder. “It’d be my pleasure.”

Draco flicked his fingers at them. “I’ll talk to Pans then. I’ll leave you both alone to gossip.” He turned away from them in a flaring of robes.

“As if that’s not what _you’re_ going to do with Pansy!” Ginny yelled.

Draco flipped two fingers at them and flounced off to Pansy, who gave Harry a wink.

Ginny pulled Harry down with the arm hold she had on his neck. “So, you fancy him.”

Harry looked fondly at Draco. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Ginny grinned widely. “About time!”

“What?” Harry frowned.

“You glared at me quite a few times!” Ginny laughed. “I still can't believe you thought me and Draco were _dating.”_

Harry put his face in his hands and moaned. But he also felt like grinning, because he got Draco in the end, hadn't he?

 

* * *

 

“Cousin Dwaco! Unc' Harry!” Teddy squealed. His hair flashed between blond and black until it settled into a confusing mixture of both.

“Hey, Teddy-bear,” Harry said easily. He tackled the kid and threw him over his shoulder. “Look, Draco! I found a bear. A bear for sale!”

“Silly Harry,” Teddy giggled as he squirmed.

“How much do you think I can sell this bear for?”

Draco smirked. “Well, he's a little small to eat. Maybe we should ask Aunt Andromeda?”

Teddy was cackling with laughter as Harry paraded him around the house. In an almighty sweep, he moved Teddy from his shoulder into the cradle of his arms. “Andromeda! A bear for sale! Would you buy him for one galleon? Two?”

Andromeda's eyes twinkled. “I don't know. I've seen this bear before. He's very troublesome and doesn't eat his vegetables.”

“Grandma! I'm not a _bear!_ I'm a little boy!”

Harry pouted and turned to Draco. “Draco? Take this bear off my hands?”

Draco grinned. “You're stuck with him, Harry. _Stuck_.”

“Unc' _Harry!_ ” Teddy grabbed Harry's shirt. He dragged himself up Harry's chest and locked his arms around Harry's neck. “Now, Unc' Harry,” Teddy said into Harry's ear, very, very seriously, “My name is Teddy Lupin and I'm a little boy. I'm not a bear!”

Harry chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. “Little Teddy-bear. Okay, okay.” Harry set him down.

Teddy immediately went immediately over to Draco and lifted his arms up. “I'm a boy and I want to go on a dragon ride!”

Andromeda groaned. “Oh, not again. Remember to clean up after yourselves this time!”

“We'll try,” Harry said earnestly.

Andromeda just shook her head and left them to it.

When Harry looked back, he realised why she'd said that. Teddy was perched on Draco's back in some kind of harness and huge wings—much too huge for Andromeda's house—that moved with Draco's arms.

Draco roared, and Teddy beamed.

“A human!” Draco roared. “I want him for my dinner!”

“Chase him, chase him!” Teddy commanded.

The chase was a blur around the house, and Harry was too preoccupied with looking his shoulder to run _properly_.

And so Draco pounced on him, pressing him against the wall, and his wings encased them both as Draco left slobbering kisses all over his face, and Teddy was shouting victoriously, and Harry laughed and laughed and laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You may leave a comment here or at [LiveJournal](http://dracotops-harry.livejournal.com/301150.html). Comments are ♥.


End file.
